Untitled Love Story
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: B-Bagaimana kau hidup dengan m-menjalankan misi tanpa bayaran? D-Dan, seratus? Itu banyak s-sekali./Tenang, aku tahu letak harta karun tersembunyi milik klan Uchiha. Kita tidak akan mati kelaparan./K-Kita?/Aku, kau, dan anak-anak kita./Kita Aku Kau anak/HEEEEHHHH?/ A SasuHina Oneshoot fict canon. DLDR!


"K-Kembalilah ke Konoha," kata Hyuuga Hinata dengan lemah. Sesekali ia meringis sambil menambah tekanan pada lengan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia terduduk di hadapan seorang ninja buronan yang paling dicari. Ia juga dapat melihat kilauan katana Sasuke yang menunjuk tepat ke lehernya. Ia bergerak sedikit saja, maka habislah nyawanya.

"Asalkan kau bisa mengembalikan klan Uchiha, aku akan kembali ke Konoha," Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Terdapat sedikit lebam di sudut bibirnya. Diam-diam ia mengakui betapa kuatnya pukulan Hyuuga Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namun ia tetap menampakkan wajah datarnya. Hey, He's an Uchiha. Gengsi dong kalau dia meringis sakit di depan Hyuuga yang 'katanya' setara dengan klan Uchiha.

"O-Orang mati tidak akan bisa hidup lagi, U-Uchiha-san.."

"Kalau begitu lahirkan Uchiha yang baru,"

"H-Hah?"

"Kita bisa menikah dan Uchiha akan bangkit kembali,"

Hinata tampak terkejut. Sasuke kembali memikirkan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Eh? Yang tadi itu dia melamar seorang gadis?

Sasuke menelan ludahnya banyak-banyak sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Di pipinya mampir warna merah tipis. 'Ck, waktu yang tidak tepat,' batinnya.

Setelah itu ia menormalkan warna kulit wajahnya, ia kembali menatap Hinata. Dan kini ia dapat melihat kondisi Hinata semakin lemah. Hinata sendiri merasakan degupan jantungnya yang memompa cepat, dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan tepat di ujung kaki Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Untitled Love Story**

**By Yhatikaze**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair** : **S**asu**H**ina

**Warning : OOC, Typos, EYD dan tanda baca tidak sesuai, dan berbagai macam warning lainnya. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, menatap pria pirang dan gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sebut saja mereka Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

Suasana hening dan terasa canggung. Bagaimana tidak, Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen Hokage, memberi kejutan pada Naruto dan Sakura yang baru saja ingin sarapan.

"K-Katakan kalau ini bukan genjutsu," Naruto lah yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa aku perlu menampar pipimu?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat di depan dadanya.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menolong gadis ini?" kata Sasuke sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke samping. Tepat ke 'sesuatu' yang sedari tadi dibawanya di bahu kanannya. Sasuke sedikit memperbaiki letak 'sesuatu' tersebut agar tidak jatuh dari bahunya.

"Eh?"

"I-Itu... Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang perhatiannya teralih pada 'sesuatu' tadi. Naruto sedikit menunduk agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tapi bukannya sudah sangat jelas terlihat dari jaket ungu dan surai indigo yang tampak berantakan tersebut? Sesuatu tersebut adalah tubuh Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ck, cepatlah. Kecil-kecil seperti ini, dia berat juga," kata Sasuke semakin tidak sabar. Ia tidak menyangka. Gadis Hyuuga yang berpostur pendek dan kecil itu terasa berat di pundaknya. Pasti asupan gizinya terjaga, dia 'kan Hyuuga. Sasuke berusaha menghentikan pikiran konyolnya.

"Ya Tuhan," pekik Sakura saat melihat ada tetesan darah yang merembes di lengan baju putih Sasuke.

Dengan segera Sakura meraih tubuh Hinata, meraba denyut nadi di sekitar leher sang gadis. Ia mendesah khawatir kemudian ia membopong tubuh yang sempat ia kira tidak bernyawa tersebut dan melesat dengan cepat ke rumah sakit Konoha tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Suruh pacarmu hati-hati dalam menyembuhkannya. Aku tidak mau calon istriku mati sebelum melahirkan keturunan Uchiha," kata Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Eh?" Naruto tampak belum mencerna maksud dari Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

Sasuke kini berjalan menuju meja makan dan meraih segelas air putih, tanpa memperdulikan 'Eh' yang keluar dari mulut teman-berambut-pirang-nya itu. Ia merasakan tenggorokan-nya sangat kering usai berlari berkilo-kilo meter menuju desa Konoha. Ditambah lagi beban yang ia pikul di bahunya.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang sadar Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab 'Eh?'-nya tadi. Jadi Naruto bertanya lebih jelas tentang kejadian singkat tadi.

Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen-nya. Kenapa bisa? Padahal dulu dengan susah payah ia membujuk Sasuke agar dapat kembali ke Konoha. Kemudian ada Hyuuga Hinata yang tengah pingsan di bahu sang Uchiha tersebut. Bukannya Hinata sedang menjalankan misi tunggal? Dan apa pula maksud kalimat Sasuke tadi?

"Apanya?"

"Rrgh... yang tadi itu apa? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Hinata? Kenapa Hinata pingsan dan berdarah-darah? Dan...dan... Kenapa kau menyebut Hinata sebagai calon istrimu?" tanya Naruto yang memang dasarnya mempunyai kesabaran yang tipis.

"Hyuuga itu dan aku membuat kesepakatan. Dan aku kembali ke Konoha," kata Sasuke usai meneguk segelas air.

"Hah?"

"Hn,"

"M-Maksudku, ehm... semudah itu? Dulu aku dan Sakura hampir mati demi membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Aku tahu Hinata kunnoichi yang kuat, tapi aku masih tidak percaya dia mampu membawamu kembali ke Konoha. " tanya Naruto yang merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi.

"Sudah aku bilang, kami membuat kesepakatan," Ah, Sasuke tidak akan mengakui kalau kesepakatan yang ia buat, hanya disetujui oleh satu pihak saja. Hinata belum mengatakan 'Ya' atau kata apapun itu yang menyatakan kesanggupannya.

"Kesepakatan? Kesepakatan apa? Apa yang kalian sepakati?"

"Urusai.. Aku pinjam tempat tidurmu. Semalaman aku tidak tidur karena menjaganya," jawab Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak nyambung sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun langsung menuju tempat tidur Naruto yang sebenarnya masih penuh dengan iler. Tapi rasa capek mengalahkan rasa jijik Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Dan Naruto yang masih duduk di kursi makan pun semakin tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga, bersandar di kepala ranjang rumah sakit umum Konoha. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, ia sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Kata Sakura, ia pingsan selama dua hari akibat kekurangan darah juga karena lukanya yang tidak bisa disebut ringan tidak juga bisa disebut berat.

Gadis berambut ungu tua tersebut mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Mari kita mulai dari... ehm... oke, kita mulai dari Naruto yang memberikannya misi tunggal yang bisa dibilang ringan. Misinya saat itu adalah meneliti keadaan anak-anak yang trauma pasca perang dunia ninja di Kirigakure. Karena hujan yang terus menerus turun di desa tersebut dan ia yang terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menjalankan misi, akhirnya gadis Hyuuga tersebut terkena flu berat.

Hinata berhasil menyembunyikan sakitnya dari para ninja Kiri yang menemaninya saat menjalankan misi. Saat merasa misinya telah selesai, ia memutuskan segera pulang meski kondisinya tidak fit.

Lalu... saat perjalanan pulang, ia bertemu dengan... dengan U-Uchiha Sasuke, ninja buronan yang paling dicari. Karena kondisi tubuh Hinata yang sedang tidak fit, ditambah ia sedang dalam masa 'PMS', emosinya jadi tidak terkendali. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal dengan Uchiha terakhir itu yang keras kepala tidak mau pulang ke Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke yang terus ber-orasi masalah dendam-kebencian-Uchiha-dendam-kebencian-Uchiha lagi harus merasakan tonjokan maut milik Hinata. Hinata masih ingat apa yang ia katakan usai menonjok Uchiha yang menurut para gadis 'keren' itu.

"Memang kau pikir dendam bisa membuatmu bahagia. Memang dengan dendam Uchiha bisa bangkit lagi? Memangnya mereka zombie? Kalau kau ingin membangkitkan mereka semua, sana belajar jurus Edo Tensei. Cih... Dasar Uchiha kepala batu. Bodoh.."

Uchiha Sasuke merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Hyuuga yang bisa dibilang manis ini. Bisa-bisanya ia diolok-olok sama gadis yang tingginya tidak lebih dari dagunya. Hey, dia ini kan ninja kuat bin keren bin tampan bin kejam bin sadis sedunia ninja. Belum tahu dia pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Apa dia tidak lihat betapa kerennya Sasuke saat mengatakan "Bakar sampai habis," saat perang dunia?

Sasuke langsung memamerkan katananya. Niatnya Cuma sekedar menggertak. Tapi malah dianggap gertakan sambal oleh Hinata. Bahkan dengan beraninya Hinata berkata,

"Pedang gratisan dari Orochimaru saja dibanggakan. Kalau berani ayo lawan Heiress Hyuuga ini..." Hoo... Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang flu berat dan 'PMS' memang mengerikan. Catet.

Dan terjadilah pertempuran. Sasuke tidak berniat melukai Hinata, sumpah. Dia cuma ingin memberikan peringatan. Tapi tidak sengaja ujung pedang Sasuke menggores lengan Hinata. Sasuke yang juga terkenal jaim nggak mungkin bilang 'Maaf yah Hinata, aku tidak sengaja...'. Jadinya dia hanya berdiri angkuh masih dengan katana yang kini tepat setengah senti di depan leher Hinata.

Hinata mulai tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Dia hanya dapat merutuki dirinya yang dengan berani berbicara semena-mena dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Akhirnya sadar juga,"

Entah sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke duduk di bingkai jendela ruang rawat Hinata. Hinata sampai terlonjak kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang datang tidak dijemput. Mata Hinata sedikit melotot kaget saat merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya agar tidak terlalu canggung. Jantungnya kini sedang berontak menggedor-gedor tulang rusuknya.

Ia belum memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan saat bertemu Uchiha bungsu itu. Bahkan ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke kini berada di Konoha. Bukannya Uchiha itu bersikeras tidak mau pulang? Lalu kenapa dia ada disini?

"Hn?"

"K-Kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya maksud pertanyaan Hinata adalah 'Apa yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan di sini? Memangnya ada kepentingan apa?'. Tapi Hinata seakan tidak sanggup berkata panjang-panjang sangking gugupnya.

"Tadi aku dari kantor Hokage, mendengar keputusan hukuman yang dijatuhkan padaku. Aku kira aku akan dihukum mati atau dikurung seumur hidup," kata Sasuke meloncat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan dengan santai duduk di ranjang Hinata.

Hinata harus mengakui, kalau Sasuke memang tampan. Apalagi dipandang dari samping seperti saat ini. Hidungnya mancung, mata hitamnya yang berkilau, rahang-nya yang kuat dan kokoh. Turun kebawah sedikit, Hinata melihat leher putih Sasuke. Turun lagi, Hinata melihat bahu dan punggungnya yang kekar dan tegap. Apa punggung dan bahu itu nyaman untuk di peluk atau dijadikan tempat bersandar? Semburat merah mulai menjalar di tulang pipi Hinata.

'A-Apa yang aku pikirkan?' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menepuk pipinya sekali.

'Plak'

Sasuke refleks menatap Hinata usai mendengar bunyi kulit tangan Hinata yang beradu dengan pipi mulus milik Heiress Hyuuga itu sendiri.

"J-Jadi?" Hinata cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke setelah menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang sulit diartikan. Lagi pula ia mulai penasaran dengan hukuman apa yang dijatuhkan pada Uchiha sok cool ini.

"Menjalani seratus misi tanpa bayaran," jawab Sasuke yang seakan malas mempertanyakan kenapa Hinata menampar pipinya sendiri.

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Seratus misi tanpa bayaran? Yang benar saja. Mau makan apa Uchiha ini tanpa penghasilan?

"B-Bagaimana kau hidup dengan m-menjalankan misi tanpa bayaran? D-Dan, seratus? Itu banyak s-sekali,"

Hey, Hinata... Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kelangsungan hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Tenang, aku tahu letak harta karun tersembunyi milik klan Uchiha. Kita tidak akan mati kelaparan,"

Tanpa sadar Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Kita tidak akan kelaparan. Eh? Kita yang dimaksud Sasuke itu siapa?

'J-Jangan-jangan Sasuke benar-benar m-mempraktekkan jurus edo tensei, dan berniat membangkitkan seluruh penghuni klan yang sudah mati? T-Tidak...' batin Hinata mulai ketakutan. Ia menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya.

"K-Kita?" tanya Hinata takut-takut mencoba memastikan. Ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga apa yang ia pikirkan tadi tidak terjadi.

"Aku, kau, dan anak-anak kita," jawab Sasuke dengan enteng menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menunjuk Hinata, lalu menunjuk perut Hinata.

Kita = Aku + Kau + anak

Dimana : Aku = Uchiha Sasuke, Kau = Hyuuga Hinata,

Ditanya : Anak-anak kita= ?

"M-Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke bicarakan. Kenapa tunjuk-tunjuk Hinata? Memangnya Hinata ada hubungannya?

"Sesuai kesepakatan kita. Aku kembali ke Konoha, kita menikah, dan kau melahirkan Uchiha baru,"

Anak-anak kita = (Sasuke + (peep x peep)+ Hinata) Uchiha

...

...

...

"HEEEEHHHH?"

.

.

.

"Misi ke tiga puluh selesai. Masih ada tujuh puluh misi lagi," kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan gulungan yang berisi daftar misinya. Untuk manusia normal, menyelesaikan tiga puluh misi akan membutuhkan waktu paling cepat satu bulan.

Tapi berhubung Uchiha Sasuke menurut para tetua bukan manusia normal, ia dapat menyelesaikan tiga puluh misi dalam waktu lima belas hari. Super sekali...

Kembali pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon besar hutan Konoha. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi memasang perangkap di hutan perbatasan. Meskipun sekarang sudah damai, tidak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga, begitu kata tetua desa -yang entah kapan dipanggil Kami-sama itu-. Itu pemikiran Sasuke.

Ia meraih kotak bento berwarna hitam dari dalam tas ranselnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menatap kotak tersebut. Apalagi saat ia membuka penutupnya. Menu yang biasa sebenarnya. Tapi seperti yang tadi dikatakan diatas, Sasuke bukan manusia normal yang selalu mendapat perhatian, mau tidak mau menganggap makanan itu luar biasa. Ck...

Ia jadi teringat kejadian sekitar beberapa saat yang lalu, dimana Hinata menyetujui kesepakatan yang dibuat Sasuke. Meskipun tidak secara langsung mengatakannya, tapi Sasuke dapat melihatnya dari bahasa tubuh gadis itu. Sangking bahagianya, bahkan satu minggu kemudian Sasuke menghadap Hiashi.

Untungnya Hyuuga Hiashi tidak mempersulit langkah Sasuke. Ia hanya memberikan syarat kalau ia harus menjaga, melindungi, menyayangi, memberi nafkah, dan membahagiakan Hinata. Jaminannya adalah kepala Sasuke. Kalau macam-macam, kepala Sasuke harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal dari badannya.

Selain itu Hyuuga Hiashi juga mengajukan syarat Sasuke harus mempercayakan pelatihan bela diri anak-anak mereka nanti pada Hiashi, demi mencegah ajaran-ajaran sesat yang akan menghancurkan desa. Hiashi tidak akan rela melihat cucunya menjadi penghianat desa. Tentu saja Hiashi masih sedikit khawatir, kalau-kalau 'bandel'-nya Sasuke kumat, dan pergi dari desa lagi, dan jadi nuke-nin lagi, dan membawa serta anak dan cucunya. Tidak, terima kasih. Hiashi lebih memilih mencegah terlebih dahulu.

Meski begitu, Hyuuga Hiashi pun sudah tahu dari sekali lihat, kalau Uchiha Sasuke telah berubah. Hiashi pun sempat memperhatikan Sasuke saat menjalankan misi memperbaiki dojo milik klan Hyuuga yang sudah rusak sana-sini. Hiashi juga sempat memperhatikan Hinata yang sempat mencuri lihat ke arah Sasuke saat tengah latihan. Dan rona merah yang mampir di pipi Hinata tidak luput dari pandangan Hiashi.

Apalagi saat Hinata membawakan Uchiha bungsu itu satu cerek teh hijau dan cemilan usai melakukan latihan.

Mereka berdua tidak pernah ngomong blak-blakan pada Hiashi soal 'kedekatan' mereka. Berhubung kedua orang tersebut sama-sama pendiam. Tapi ia sempat melihat Hinata yang tersenyum lembut, mengingatkannya pada ia dan mendiang sang istri dulu.

"Bila kebahagianmu ada pada Uchiha tersebut, ayah akan merelakanmu. Tapi sampai kapanpun kau tetap anak ayah. Pergilah, nak. Bangkitkan generasi Uchiha baru. Ayah sudah percaya dari dulu, kau adalah pahlawan. Dan kini kau adalah pahlawan klan Uchiha. Berjuanglah..."

Hinata Hyuuga, bulan depan –tepat saat Sasuke menyelesaikan seratus misi- akan mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Hinata.

Hinata yang sadar sudah tidak dapat menolak, entah karena perasaannya atau karena keterpaksaan, menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada. Toh, ia sebenarnya... ehm..sudah mulai tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke sejak di rumah sakit.

Sasuke yang rajin menjenguknya meski sudah tengah malam. Sasuke yang membawakan apa yang Hinata ingin makan. Sasuke yang rela mendengarkan cerita Hinata yang dulunya pernah menyukai Uzumaki Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Haruno Sakura. Sasuke yang meskipun lelah, tetap saja berusaha terjaga saat Hinata belum tidur. Sasuke yang mengaku pernah menyukai Hinata yang gigih berusaha saat di akademi. Sasuke yang juga mengaku kembali menyukai Hinata saat pertemuan di hutan. Dan Sasuke yang... mengecup kening-nya saat Hinata pura-pura tidur sebelum Sasuke beranjak pulang. Entah pulang atau menjalankan misinya lagi.

Begitu banyak alasan mengapa Hinata akhirnya luluh juga pada Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata yang dulu takut pada Sasuke, kini merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke. Hinata yang dulunya menyukai Naruto, kini mengalihkan perasaannya pada Sasuke dengan rasa yang lebih kuat. Dan bento yang kini sedang disantap oleh Sasuke adalah buatan Hinata. Dengan sedikit bumbu cinta.

Aww... so sweet sekali.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap tumpukan novel berwarna-warni di depannya. Ia juga sedikit mengerutkan kening, kemudian menatap orang yang membawa novel-novel ini ke rumahnya.

"Kakashi-sensei, yang aku tanyakan adalah saranmu mengenai strategi untuk membangun klan Uchiha," tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang datar.

"Dan inilah jawabannya.." jawab pria berambut silver dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker. Pria yang sering disapa Kakashi tersebut, datang ke kediaman Sasuke sambil membawa setumpuk novel kesukaannya. Apalagi kalau bukan novel Icha-Icha, karangan alm. Jiraiya yang entah di tempatkan di surga atau neraka.

"Novel?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Ini bukan sembarang novel. Isinya dapat membawamu ke masa depan yang lebih baik. Apalagi untukmu yang dalam tahap membangun klan Uchiha. Dengarkanlah gurumu yang berpengalaman ini.."

"Yah..yah... Berpengalaman, sampai-sampai Anko-sensei belum juga menerima lamaranmu," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Untung Kakashi orang yang sabar. Walaupun tangannya sudah gatal ingin memberikan 'usapan sayang' pada kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu novel dari tumpukan tersebut. Ia membukanya dengan asal dan membacanya dengan malas.

Namun di detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba matanya melotot. Meski begitu matanya tetap bergerak, menandakan ia tetap membaca deretan tulisan dalam novel tersebut. Kemudian tulang pipinya sedikit memerah. Sesaat kemudian bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Selanjutnya...

"Apa-apaan buku ini?" kata Sasuke segera menjauhkan buku yang tadi ia pegang dengan cara melemparnya dengan asal. Tanpa ia sadari napasnya memburu. Napas Kakashi juga memburu melihat novel kesayangannya mendarat di lantai.

"Woy, itu cetakan terakhir. Jangan merusaknya,"

"Kau yang merusak pemikiranku," kata Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kakashi menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memungut novelnya dan mengambil posisi seperti sensei akademi yang akan mengajari muridnya.

"Katanya kau ingin membangkitkan klan Uchiha, ini teknik-nya yang paling jitu," kata Kakashi memberi wejangan.

"Aku tidak perlu buku itu. Aku sudah pernah melihat aktivitas tersebut secara langsung,"

Hohohoho, terima kasih kepada Suigetsu dan Karin yang telah melakukan –peep- dan tidak sengaja dilihat oleh Sasuke secara live.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"K-Kau...kenapa?"

Hinata Hyuuga terpaku melihat penampilan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Rambut acak-acakan, kantung mata yang menghitam, pakaian lusuh, dan tubuh yang lunglai. Andaikan ada hembusan angin, tubuh Sasuke pasti roboh.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke dengan nada bicara sedatar mungkin.

Justru hal itu yang membuat Hinata khawatir pada calon suaminya. Satu sebab yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini. Pasti pria keras kepala ini memaksakan diri lagi melaksanakan hukumannya.

"Tadi malam berapa misi?" tanya Hinata sambil menuntun Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.

Awalnya Hinata datang pagi-pagi ke mansion Uchiha untuk membawakan sarapan pagi. Dan ia disambut kondisi berantakan calon suaminya. Ia berani bertaruh, pasti belum cukup satu jam Sasuke berada di kediamannya.

"Tidak banyak," jawab Sasuke seadanya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Hinata lagi yang kini mengeluarkan bento dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. Tidak lupa ia juga membukakan segel botol susu sapi segar yang masih hangat.

"Hanya patroli malam, menyikat patung Hokage dan membersihkan dinding yang sering dicoret anak-anak kecil," kata Sasuke sebelum meneguk sebotol susu yang diberikan Hinata.

"Jangan memaksakan tubuhmu.." kata Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir. Sasuke memang kepala batu. Ia selalu memaksakan diri. Ujung-ujungnya, dia sendiri yang tumbang.

Sasuke hanya memberikan senyum tipis dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. Ia merasa senang Hinata khawatir padanya.

"Ini semua, demi kita. Kalau aku menyelesaikan semua misi-ku, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai Uchiha. Semakin cepat, semakin baik, kan?" kata Sasuke dengan tulus. Nah, kalau Sasuke sudah bicara selembut ini, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan terharu melihat pengorbanan Uchiha Sasuke demi dirinya.

Suasana pun hening. Sasuke sibuk dengan sarapannya. Hinata sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke yang lahap memakan masakannya.

Hinata tidak pernah berpikir, ia akan duduk di sofa kediaman Uchiha. Tidak pernah berpikir, akan memasak untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bermimpi dapat berbincang dengan akrab dengan Sasuke.

Namun pada kenyataannya, Ia akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Melahirkan keturunan Uchiha. Dan memiliki rasa cinta melimpah untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"A-Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Hinata hanya perlu penegasan sekali lagi yang keluar dari lisan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap lavender Hinata dalam-dalam. Telapak tangannya yang kasar tapi hangat merangkum wajah Hinata. Ia memajukan wajahnya, dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Hinata. Perlahan rona merah merambat ke pipi Hinata.

"Kau adalah perempuan kedua yang aku kecup keningnya, setelah Ibuku," ucap Sasuke dengan suara berbisik setelah mengecup kening Hinata.

Sasuke kembali memajukan wajahnya. Kini bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Hinata yang lembab. Hanya ciuman singkat dan Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya namun tetap menatap wajah Hinata yang masih bersemu merah.

"Kau perempuan pertama yang kucium bibirnya," kata Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang lembut.

"Dan aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi istriku. Hanya kau yang ingin kujadikan ibu dari anak-anakku. Hanya Hinata. Karena Aku mencintaimu. Kau mau kan menikah denganku?"

Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Ia merasa sangat dibutuhkan oleh pria di hadapannya ini. Dan ia baru merasakan ada orang yang begitu membutuhkannya.

Sasuke sudah melamarnya dengan tidak romantis saat pertemuan mereka di hutan. Sasuke sudah melamarnya di hadapan ayahnya. Sasuke sudah meminta restu dari Kurenai-sensei, Kiba dan Shino. Sasuke juga sudah meminta restu di depan batu nisan Hyuuga Neji. Tapi, Hinata belum pernah menjawab lamaran Sasuke secara lisan. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, bahwa Hinata masih di bawah tekanan aura kelamnya. Ia takut, Hinata baik padanya, hanya karena takut dibunuh Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke kembali melamar Hinata. Kali ini Sasuke menuntut jawaban Hinata. Ia juga butuh penegasan Hinata.

"A-Aku mau..." Anggukan pelan diikuti isakan tangis Hinata menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Beban yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya, terangkat secara perlahan.

"Arigatou."

Dan selanjutnya, Hinata merasakan pelukan hangat dan protektif yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya misi-ku tinggal dua,"

"Apa dua misi terakhirmu?"

"Membangkitkan klan Uchiha dan membahagiakan seseorang bernama Hinata"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The End~**

**Oke, bersama fict ini, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa, saya selaku salah satu member grup The Boys and The Girls di Whatsapp, ingin mempromosikan event yang masih kami rencanakan bernama SLASH. Untuk info lebih lanjut mengenai event tersebut, hubungi saya via Facebook "Hidayati Pratiwi" atau via whatsapp dengan nomor 085242800728.**

**Yang serius ingin tahu, harus kuat mental, dan cukup dewasa.**

**Hahahah apaan coba pengumuman saya. Intinya kami grup SH di whatsapp pengen ngadain event. Namanya SLASH. Yang pengen tahu, silahkan contact saya.**

**Last,**

**Review?**

**Yhatikaze-kun**


End file.
